The Conscience of the King
| date = 2266 | stardate = 2817.6 | episode = TOS season 1x12 | production = 6149-13 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 1 by James Blish }} References Characters Episode characters :Jon Daily • Harrison • Adrian Kodos/Anton Karidian • Lenore Karidian • James T. Kirk • Martha Leighton • Thomas Leighton • Ryan Leslie • Lewis • Larry Matson • Leonard McCoy • Janice Rand • Kevin Riley • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Vinci • [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer|USS Enterprise computer]] Ophelia Novelization characters :Robert Daiken • John Daly • Kodos/Anton Karidian • Lenore Karidian • James T. Kirk • Martha Leighton • Thomas Leighton • Leonard McCoy • Janice Rand • Spock • Nyota Uhura • USS Enterprise computer Starships and vehicles : ( ) Astral Queen Locations :Planet Q Tarsus IV Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan Technology and weapons :starship • viewscreen Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Karidian Company of Players • Earth Forces Ranks and titles :captain • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant commander • officer • scientist • science officer Other references :anatomy • arm • boot • clothing • Federation members • finger • five-year mission • government • humanoid • language • lifeform • logic • matter • memory • nation-state • orbit • pants • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • weapon • tetralubisol Appendices Related media Adaptations star Trek 1 (novel).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1. blish1.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. blish1a.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. star trek 1 (corgi).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. star trek 1 (corgiNEW).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. der unwirkliche MacCoy.jpg|Novelization German language translation in Der unwirkliche MacCoy. der unwirkliche McCoy.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Der unwirkliche McCoy. enterprise1.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Enterprise 1. reader2.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader II. der große Sammelband.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Dagger of the Mind". tOSvol7LaserDisc.jpg|Laserdisc release with "Balance of Terror". Background * The Reference The Star Trek Compendium (by Allan Asherman) has a back story from the script about Lenore, shortly afterwards, being committed to the Tantalus penal colony. Images Episode images kodos.jpg|Kodos. lenore Karidian.jpg|Lenore Karidian. planet Q.jpg|Planet Q. tOS planet.jpg|Planet Q. uSS Enterprise.jpg|The Enterprise. thomas Leighton.jpg|Thomas Leighton. martha Leighton.jpg|Martha Leighton. macbeth on Planet Q.jpg|A performance of Macbeth. Adaptation images ent1701 Blish1.jpg|The . jtk Blish1a.jpg|James T. Kirk. spock Blish1a.jpg|Spock. uhura Blish1.jpg|Nyota Uhura. ent1701 Blish1a.jpg|The Enterprise. crew blish corgi.jpg|The crew. ent1701blish1corgi.jpg|The Enterprise. der unwirkliche MacCoy crew.jpg|The crew. der unwirkliche McCoy crew.jpg|The crew. jtkGoldmann1a.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockGoldmann1a.jpg|Spock. ent1701blish9.jpg|The Enterprise. jtkGoldmannCOLL.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockGoldmannCOLL.jpg|Spock. jtkENT1.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockENT1.jpg|Spock. ent1701 ENT1.jpg|The . ent1701st1-IT.jpg|The . sT1crew.jpg|James T. Kirk and Janice Rand. spockST1FR.jpg|Spock. phaserST1FR.jpg|A phaser. spockENT1701st1nl.jpg|Spock and the . ent1701st1-JP.jpg|The . ST1JPart.jpg|Character art. ST1HbArt.jpg|Character art. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The Enterprise. crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Timeline External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 1